A New Beginning
by Amy.L.Britten
Summary: Fay is a English girl in an American town. She makes some friends who are different and some enemies that will kill them because of it. Fay starts to change in this process but will the secret buried deep inside of her find it's way out and protect her friends or will it get her killed? As her mother used to say, power doesn't come without a price.


**DISCLAIMER:**** This is based on the TV show Teen Wolf, Fay Richards is my original character all other's in the plot belong to the show.**

**I felt like getting back into my writing, currently watching Teen Wolf so what better to write a fanfiction on! It's a rough idea in progress but I hope you enjoy my first chapter! Let me know your opinions! No Flaming please! :)**

Chapter One.

_I was running through a forest, the moon high in the sky as it illuminated the wild undergrowth that repeatedly sliced the soles of my bare and extremely cold feet. I don't know why… I don't know how but I felt like something was chasing me, I didn't dare turn my feared filled gaze behind me because if I knew what or… or who it was that was making me run for my life, then I might actually have a chance to survive. _

_"Yeah right…." I muttered before my foot crunched into a root, sending me sprawling across the floor like a baby who tried taking their first shaky steps. _

_"Oww…" I moaned, my face lifting out of the cold wet mud to hear the deep growls that escaped from the shadows around me. "H-hello…?" _

_I snapped my head up, instinct pushing me up onto my feet as I ran a good few meters before I stopped dead in my tracks. In front of me stood ruins of a large house, the empty shell of the building was black and I could still smell the scent of burning wood and something else… I began to shake now as the image in front of me flickered to the night where the building was set alight… The screams, the… the howls echoed through me and chills were scent tumbling down my spine, making the goose bumps to my pale cold skin. "Someone help them…" I took a scared step forward and I could feel the blistering heat against my cool skin, I was no longer shaking, no… now I was sweating, I could feel the beads of sweat rolling down my cheeks as my lip trembled with fear. The next step was short lived as the same growling that made me run was louder now; the creature was now behind me, I could hear the heavy panting, I could hear it scratching what I thought to be its sharp claws across the trunk of a tree and because I thought I was strong, because I thought I was brave… I slowly turned, my heart beat pounding so loudly in my chest I thought it was going to rip its way out._

_"Please… Let it be a puppy…" My eyes lifted off the ground slowly, my gaze landing on a tall, strange and muscular looking figure. "Holy Sh-…" It roared and I screamed, its red eyes glowing in the darkness before it pounced…_

I woke up screaming, my arms and legs flinging aimlessly around like a broken rag doll – Immediately felt arms around me as the person struggled to keep me still.

"Fay! Fay wake up!"

I burst into tears, the salty water rolling down my cheeks and hitting my plump lips. "D-dad…" I turned my head slowly as my hands continued to shake uncontrollably.

"It's okay sweetheart, it was just a nightmare… You're alright…" He gazed down at me and I wrapped my arms around him, pressing my clammy face into his neck.

His voice always had a way of bringing me off the edge; after my mum died he seemed to be the only one that calmed me in my rather frequent moments of distress. This was one of the long lists of reasons why we moved from my mothers and my own I'd like to add, place of birth… London, the buzzing city that brought millions, maybe even billions of tourists to its doorstep every year.

"It felt so real dad… It didn't feel like a dream." I pulled away from him to look into his eyes, the very same eyes that I had. We both had a genetic mosaicism called Heterochromia iridum, which means that one iris is different to the other. He has one dark blue eye and one hazel coloured eye, I was a little different… He calls it unique as not many people have the vividness that I do. I have one emerald green eye and the other is a sapphire blue, the fact that I was also ginger made the colours stand out more against my pale, slightly freckled skin. But it's something that I share with my father and even though I got bullied about it most of my life, it's something I have learned to embrace.

"You have another hour before you need to get up for school, why don't you try and get some sleep?" My father gazed down at me with worried eyes as he wiped the drying tears from underneath my eyes.

"I'm not sure I want to go to school dad…"

"Fay we aren't going through this again, I went to Beacon hills high school when I was your age and I loved it. I wouldn't be a doctor if I hadn't." He squeezed my shoulder and I rolled my eyes, pressing my head against his chest as he continued his lecture. "I thought moving back to my home town would be a good start for us so please, just try for me okay?"

I let out a deep sigh and nodded, twisting my body to stand up off my bed. "I have already done school once back in England, the fact that I have to go through it _again_ doesn't exactly fill me with a huge amount of excitement…" I walked over to my dresser, picking up the outfit I laid aside for my second… well first day of school.

"You will be fine; you have my number so if you have any issues just text me. With everything that's been happening in Beacon Hills I'm sure to be busy so don't worry if I don't reply right away." He walked over to me, pressing his lips against my forehead before walking towards my door. "I have to go to work now so please… don't cause any trouble."

My jaw dropped and I, a little to dramatically took in a sharp breath and slapped my hand to my chest. "Moi? I wouldn't do such a thing."

My father didn't seem to be finding this funny so I sighed and pouted a little. "Fine but you owe me pizza tonight. Deal?"

My dad smiled before chuckling slightly. "Deal."

Waking up early for school actually worked well in my favour, I had time to shower, do something with my long hair and put on some makeup. I even had time for breakfast! Things never stop surprising me. Before I left the house I inspected my outfit, I was wearing a pair of black high-waisted, ripped knee jeans with a black cropped vest and a dark green and red checked flannel shirt, I was also rocking a pair of slightly worn doc martins as well but hey, I have to look good on my first day right?

When I arrived outside the front of my new school, I gazed up at its size. The place was _ginormous, _I mean a giant could hide in this place and nobody would find it for at least a week! Once again my wildly exaggerative imagination took hold and I smiled slightly, glancing at the students that rushed to get to class, obviously not rushing that much because they threw a few glances my way before they whispered to their friends who continued to stare.

"Please, just shoot me now. Put me out of my misery." I dragged myself forward before briefly checking my time table. _Economics - first period._ What the hell is Economics? I growled beneath my breath before walking down an emptying hall way, my eyes scanning the room numbers before I finally found it. "Five minutes late, just enough to be fashionably." I stepped forward and opened the door, slowly walking inside as the judgemental students began to study my every move.

"You're late." The man said as I raised an eyebrow, stopping beside him as he raised his voice again to speak, causing me to wince at the sheer screechiness of his voice. "You were supposed to be here five minutes ago."

"Five minutes ago? Well considering I'm new and the fact I _really _don't want to be here… I would find five minutes to be an achievement." I looked down at the name on his shirt before returning my gaze back onto him. "Coach." I smiled sarcastically before he told me to take a seat.

"Everybody welcome Fay Richards to the class, if you're idiotic brains hadn't already gathered, she's moved over here from England. Now that's been pointed out, why don't we continue our discussion which was rudely interrupted."

I slumped in my seat, my green and blue gaze narrowing as I huffed. "Jackass." The guy next to me smiled at my comment and turned to me, extending his hand in greeting.

"Yeah that's coach; we all think he has issues, never hugged as a child is the most likely explanation."

I raised an eyebrow, briefly flickering my eyes down at his hand. Reluctantly I shook it as he opened his mouth to speak again.

"I'm Stiles; I already know you're name so if you can't be bothered to say it again I totally understand."

I smirked a little, releasing his hand before combing my fringe back with my fingers. "Pleasure to meet you Stiles. Just out of curiosity, why is the darked haired guy behind me burning two eye shaped holes in my back?"

Stiles turned to face his friend and he raised an untidy eyebrow, "That's my friend Scott. He doesn't bite… much." Stiles smirked a rather adorable smile and I laughed a little, nodding slowly.

"Well that's alright then, either do I." I winked at Stiles and his cheeks flushed a soft pink. Today might not be so bad after all; I just need to get through this class and then what I call P.E… God please save me.


End file.
